User talk:Zaersk
This user is currently: ---- What? what do you mean by Watermark? --RaceLord 07:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) darn, i just grabed all of the new sets with box Pictures, but some are still Place Holders and need Edits, --RaceLord 07:41, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ya i could, i also got some more 2012 Star Wars guys pictures --RaceLord 07:46, December 23, 2011 (UTC) well sadly the pictures i found where to small, --RaceLord 07:49, December 23, 2011 (UTC) i just found a new one, --RaceLord 07:51, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Since this chat is disabled can you come on this one please? 22:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Your status thing should work now. You can edit User:Zaersk/Status legend to insert your own customised statuses. - CJC 22:53, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I never did, I just said it was one of my goals--Sir Mezzy 01:30, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Penguin award For you: Enjoy the flavour :D -- 05:09, January 3, 2012 (UTC) No prob :D Remember to eat before CJC (he gets hungry around now) :D -- 05:13, January 3, 2012 (UTC) That's why they call me Crazed Penguin :D BTW: Have you been nominated 4 chat mod? -- 05:20, January 3, 2012 (UTC) this a start of a great friendship. Do you use IRC? -- 05:23, January 3, 2012 (UTC) lol, I see Brickipedia as an Iceberg with many penguins which all say "Per NHL" :D -- 05:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC) We'd become a ghost wiki. Give him a special award- I already gave him one in September. -- 05:40, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! Oops. Yes, I would appreciate it if you did fix it. Sorry, Mackmoron11 let me copy his code :P I see you are fixing my lazy articles :P - CJC 20:43, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I had a massive list of just names and numbers and thought I'd save time and just copy paste that in 100 times instead of typing the names and numbers out :P - CJC 20:47, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I got you and berrybrick's message after I finished putting the category on stuff so it's not like I saw a message and went and did it again. If there is a problem you can leave a comment at my talk page. Thanks!TheYellowNinja 21:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC)TheYellowNinja Ok as long as there isn't a problem.TheYellowNinja 21:54, January 5, 2012 (UTC)TheYellowNinja Re: Bat Jetski That's fine. Clone Gunner Commander Jedi corrected me on the same thing a few days ago. It must be Brickset using brackets. 00:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ^ Thanks for fixing that :) 01:28, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: why do you guys have to go a delete everything. do u know that people work hard to edit here. and you and knighthawk delete all my stuff? Award! This is the third one I have ever given out. 19:21, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Status All done. Just edit User:Zaersk/Status and put Online, Around, Offline, Busy, or Sleeping. FB100Z • talk • 19:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Barnstar Thank you a lot for the Barnstar, and Happy New Year!!!!! Zearsk I would like to know what your all time favorite lego theme and or minifig. unknown wiki contributor p.s im a big lego fan and im also new at messaging Chat moderator Per your recent rights request, chat moderator has been applied to your account. - CJC 17:37, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter